theminionsfandomcom-20200213-history
New England
New England is the Name given to one of the areas of the northern parts of the new world. It is named thus, because it was first colonized seriously by the British, and to this day the area retains quite the "old world" feel, which unlike the rest of the newly-made nation of "The United States of America" This Article was last updated to the year of our Lord 1800 ''' General Description Consisting of the six states of Maine, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Vermont, Rhode Island, and Connecticut. New England is bordered by New York State to the west, Long Island Sound to the south, the Atlantic Ocean, the British colonial provinces of New Brunswick to the east and Quebec to the north. The region is dominated by the major city of Boston. But it is densely populated, in all the six states and remains a major seat of power in the newly formed nation of U.S.A. The region is rich in industry, and agriculture, as well as having one of the largest fishing fleets in the world, ready to harvest the richest fishing patches in the world. It is also one of the foremost centres of education in the young nation. The area is home to several Kindred, dominated by far by Malkavians, through the Russel family. In addition there are persistent but hitherto unproven rumors of a large population of Nosferatu. Several Sabbat packs roam the countryside and a Brujah elder named Pendragon makes claim to domain here as well. There is rumored to be a large population of mortal sorcerers in New England, but so far noone has been reported to have investigated the matter. But then again maybe one of the powerful princes in the region has investigated, and told noone. The state of '''Massachusets is dominated by Boston city, but is home to several minor settlements and towns as well. These include, cities Worchester, and Manchester(Massachusetts). All of these areas are dominated by the powerful and rich familly; the Russels, and the Kindred controlling them. The state of Massachusetts, is quite firmly under control of the powerful prince of Boston, Daniel leRoux, and his brood. The Kindred of the Region widely suspect some sort of secret society controlling the Massachusets area, mainly through the Russel family. Vermont, Maine and New Hampshire serve as a border region with the North American British colonies, and is mostly regarded as the rural areas supporting the more densely populated, and urban southern new England. There are cities in this region, including Manchester(New Hampshire) and Portland in Maine. This area is the domain of the unpredictable Brujah elder Pendragon. These states are subject to raid more frequently than most other American states, as they border the British colonies to the north. This includes bordering the Sabbat territory of Montreal, and thus there is a greater Sabbat presence here, than in most other places in New England. The state of Connecticut is mainly seen as the domain of the Ventrue. This region borders New York state, and is therefore frequently raided by Sabbat war parties, seeking to gain inroads. So far they have been unsuccesful. This state is about as densely populated as Massachusets and Rhode Island. Here industry and commerce thrive like in the rest of the New England heartlands. This region is also home to the dominant Tremere chantry in the region. Regional power is divided between the cities of Hartford, Bridgeport and New Haven. Rhode Island is the last state, and the smallest of the New England states, in terms of Sheer Area. However the state is well protected by Massachusets and Connecticut, making it probably the most naturally stable of all the New England states. It is also very densely populated, and quite advanced. The state is dominated by the city of Providence. It seems that Kindred presence here is light and the state, as well as the city of Providense is dominated mainly by Anarch Brujah, and a few others. Prominent Kindred of New England Daniel leRoux, Prince of Boston (7th generation Malkavian, Childe of Paulus the Saint.) Daniel is quite probably the most powerful Kindred in New England, and his brood dominate the entire state of Massachusets. In addition to a large brood he also controls the Russel family. He is very old for a new world prince, predating the discovery of the new world. He is a conservative prince, adhering to ancient standards of behavior and rarely interacts with outsiders, though his power is undeniable. He seems to prefer govering through proxies. Daniel is widely known to be an ally of Michaela, the Prince of Philadelphia, some rumors even say that they are lovers. Claudia, Sheriff of Boston (probably 8th gen Malkavian, childe of Daniel). Sheriff of Boston and like her probable sire she is very old for a new world Kindred, and even more so for a sheriff. She seems to be quite loyal to her prince, and enjoys the confidence of the Russel elders. She is also the primogen of Clan Brujah in Boston. Walter Miller, Information broker (Unknown generation and sire). the Nosferatu Walter Miller has made it public that he is willing to sell information, concerning, mostly New England affairs, and he has set up shop in Boston. He seems to be on quite friendly terms with the Russel Kindred. He is of course unwilling to sell any information that could be used against prince Daniel and his brood. Marko, Prince of Worchester (8th gen Malkavian childe of Daniel). Marko''' is the proverbial gatekeeper to Boston from the east. He is rumored to be suffering from paranoia, as he lives alone, except for the company of his wife on a homestead that is a virtual fortress. Like most of the other New England leRoux's he predates the new world. He is widely known to trust and be trusted by his Sire. Marko is unusual among Kindred in that he has a wife, whom he seems to genuinely love. '''Maria leRoux, Counselor to the Prince of Worchester (8th gen Malkavian, childe of Daniel). Maria is the quintessential wise woman, the kind that would have been called a witch in the old world. She is the wife of Marko and the 2 of them seem to genuninely love each other. She is thought to be one of the major influences behind the Russel family, and she frequently visits her Sire. Rumors circulate that she is not really the childe of Daniel but of some, unknown, mostly diabolical Kindred, perhaps even one of the Sabbat. Pendragon, Prince of Vermont, Maine and New Hampshire (Unknown generation and sire). Pendragon is tempramental and mercurial. He maintains his domain primarily through violence and threats, he is not fond of guests ofr outsiders settling in his domain, leading to his domains harboring the lowest kindred population in New England. Seemingly the only Kindred he respects is Daniel. He especially loathes the Sabbat. Jacques Sirque, right-hand of Pendragon. (Childe of Pendragon). Jacques is the enforcer, body-guard and seneschal to Pendragon. He spends most of his time tending to the domains of his Sire. Denmark Turner, Anarch of Providence (8th generation Brujah). He runs a street kitchen in Providence, where gives out food to poor black people. Denmark is one of the few kindred of color in New England. He largely remains outside the politics of the region. Georgia Rowlands, Prince of New Haven (8th generation childe of Michaela). Georgia Rowlands is rather unremarkable as a prince, she is quite young, and her only truly remarkable feat is holding off the Sabbat of New York quite effectively. She has done this mostly with the support of her sire, and the Russel Kindred, as well as a quite large brood. Jeremy Skelton, Sabbat leader (generation and sire unknown). Jeremy "controls" several Sabbat packs that operate out of northern New England and southern Quebec. He is rumored to be of Indian heritage, and bear a grudge for crimes perpetuated against the Indian people. The size and exact power of his force remains unknown. Category:New England Category:Places Category:America